mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy surprised by butterfly-shaped necklace S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy looking at the garden S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Bunny take over S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Fluttershy prodding at turtle S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Dash is angry S1E6.png|Boast Busters Fluttershy stares at the dragon S1E07.png|Dragonshy Fluttershy Not Impressed S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Fluttershy using bells strung on a rope S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Fluttershy in charge of the scoreboard S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Fluttershy in her gala dress S1E14.png|Suited For Success Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Fluttershy staring at chickens S01E17.png|Stare Master Fluttershy oh my S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Fluttershy happy 2 S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy "But why?" S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Fluttershy caring for Philomena S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Bed of butterflies S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Fluttershy "maybe Spike feels threatened" S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Fluttershy and Twilight are dancing S1E25.png|Party of One Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Fluttershy being corrupted S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The brute S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Fluttershy telling lesson S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Derpyshy S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Fluttershy excited S02E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Fluttershy "And very caring as well..." S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Fluttershy Scared S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Enemy cloud! S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png|Baby Cakes Fluttershy worried S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Fluttershy embarrassed S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilight and Fluttershy puzzled S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Parade S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed New Fluttershy 1 S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png|It's About Time Butterfly migration photo S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Fluttershy blushing smile S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Fluttershy disguised as the conductor S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Fluttershy with bird S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Fluttershy and Birds S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Fluttershy is fear of Rainbow's power S3E02.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Fluttershy 'Who's' S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Fluttershy 'Oh! Y-you found her' S3E05.png|Magic Duel Fluttershy and Cloudchaser meet again S3E07.png|Wonderbolts Academy Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gasp S03E09.png|Spike at Your Service Fluttershy oh dear S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Fluttershy petting Angel S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hoof-bump S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Fluttershy with Pinkie Pie's Cutie Mark S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure My Little Pony Equestria Girls Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png Fluttershy "almost every day" EG.png|''I'm there almost every day.'' Main 6 surprised by the welcome EG.png Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Twilight's friends wake up EG.png Twilight's friends spring into action EG.png Twilight and friends catching up EG.png Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png Main 6 and Sunset watch crown vanish EG.png Twilight glares at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and friends shocked EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Main 5 hearing the story of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Luna speaking in the mirror room EG.png Twilight, Spike, RD, and Fluttershy listening to Luna EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Princess Celestia walking on scene EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Twilight's friends ready to help EG.png Main 5 unite EG.png Rainbow Dash questioning Princess Celestia EG.png Frustrated Rainbow Dash EG.png Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash listening EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Spike anxious EG.png Main 5 call after Spike EG.png|''Spike, no!'' Sunset Shimmer bullying Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy being shy EG.png Sunset Shimmer corners Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy slinks to the floor EG.png Sunset "you really are pathetic" EG.png Students afraid of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Fluttershy can't believe what she just saw EG.png Twilight surprised "Sunset Shimmer?!" EG.png Twilight and human Fluttershy EG.png Twilight Sparkle introduces herself EG.png Fluttershy introduces herself EG.png Human Fluttershy point of view EG.png Fluttershy wide eyes EG.png Fluttershy meets Spike EG.png Fluttershy and Spike "he's so cute!" EG.png Fluttershy feeds Spike a dog biscuit EG.png Spike eats dog biscuit EG.png Fluttershy fawning over Spike EG.png Twilight "he usually just tells me" EG.png Fluttershy confused EG.png Nervous Spike and Fluttershy EG.png Twilight asks Fluttershy about the crown EG.png Fluttershy tells Twilight about the crown EG.png Fluttershy handing out flyers EG.png Students ignoring Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy crying by statue EG.png Fluttershy struck by crown EG.png Fluttershy rubs sore spot EG.png Fluttershy petting Spike's head EG.png Fluttershy "you could say that" EG.png Fluttershy "third door on your left" EG.png Fluttershy with animal friends EG.png Fluttershy with animal friends 2 EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy in the lunch line EG.png Fluttershy drops fruit bowl EG.png Fluttershy eyes darting around EG.png Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's shirt EG.png Fluttershy warns Twilight about Sunset EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png Spike smacks Twilight's head EG.png Twilight corrects herself "everyBODY" EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy at the lunch table EG.png Twilight at lunch EG.png Twilight eating like a pony EG.png Fluttershy eating her lunch EG.png Human Main 5 freshman photo EG.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie enter EG.png Pinkie Pie losing her temper EG.png Fluttershy, AJ, and Pinkie worried EG.png Twilight and friends in front of a laptop EG.png Twilight shocked by video EG.png Twilight hides behind chair EG.png Main 4 speechless EG.png Twilight head meets desk EG.png Pinkie Pie offers to help EG.png Fluttershy "don't accept her help" EG.png Rarity points finger at Fluttershy EG.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy arguing EG.png Applejack interrupts argument EG.png Main 4 tension brewing EG.png Twilight reaching her limit EG.png Twilight screams "STOP!" EG.png Twilight opens the yearbook EG.png Main 5 freshman photo 2 EG.png Human main cast smiling at photo EG.png Main 5 about to argue again EG.png Fluttershy mad at Pinkie Pie EG.png Fluttershy "I never sent you a text" EG.png Rarity e-mail from Pinkie Pie EG.png AJ and RD arguing in background EG.png AJ and RD hug background EG.png Twilight and friends soccer bleachers EG.png Rainbow Dash talks with Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash agrees to help EG.png Main 5 and Spike scoreboard two-zero EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard three-zero EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard four-zero EG.png Rainbow Dash juggles the ball EG.png Twilight soccer ball meets face EG.png Twilight Sparkle running clumsily EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard five-zero EG.png Main 5 looking down at Twilight EG.png Main cast glaring at Rarity EG.png Rainbow Dash hugging Twilight EG.png Twilight and friends group shot EG.png Spike sleeps on Rarity's legs EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Applejack explains the situation EG.png Twilight's friends thinking EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png Rarity blushing EG.png Twilight and friends curious EG.png Rarity with friends "obviously very different" EG.png Rainbow Dash puts pony ears on EG.png Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy wearing pony ears EG.png Spike in love EG.png Fluttershy banging cups on the table EG.png Fluttershy banging cups on the table 2 EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Rainbow Dash running with Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy, Dash, and AJ clap EG.png Other girls join in EG.png Girls clapping in unison EG.png Girls dancing EG.png Girls dancing 2 EG.png Girls dancing 3 EG.png Girls dancing "just like me" EG.png Girls on a splash screen EG.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie splash screen EG.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie splash screen 2 EG.png Girls on a splash screen 2 EG.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looking at each other EG.png Girls with their hands in the air EG.png Fluttershy winking EG.png Girls walking in a line EG.png Girls pointing around EG.png Pink splashscreen dance EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 2 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 3 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 4 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 5 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 6 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 7 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 8 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 9 EG.png Applejack and Fluttershy on a green splashscreen EG.png Fluttershy "kindness" EG.png Fluttershy hugging Pinkie and AJ EG.png Main 5 dancing "we can work together" EG.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy running EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png Main 6 singing jump up EG.png Main 6 singing stomp your hooves EG.png Fluttershy, AJ, and Rarity on top of lunch table EG.png Pinkie, AJ, and Fluttershy cheering EG.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity with pony ears EG.png Twilight and friends wearing pony ears EG.png Main 5 concerned about Twilight EG.png Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 1 EG.png Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 2 EG.png Pinkie Pie huge smile EG.png Spike talking to Twilight's friends EG.png Fluttershy talking to Spike EG.png Fluttershy big smile EG.png Main 5 surprised "you're a princess?" EG.png Main 5 crowding around Twilight EG.png Spike "see? told you" EG.png Twilight and friends in the ruined gym EG.png Main 5 hands in the middle EG.png Mane Six center hands EG.png Main cast circle overhead shot EG.png Pinkie and Fluttershy about to sweep EG.png Rarity and Fluttershy hanging streamers EG.png Twilight and friends arm in arm EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png Twilight and happy human friends EG.png Twilight and friends "we're awesome" EG.png Fluttershy looking in the mirror EG.png Fluttershy brushing her hair with her pets EG.png Girls attending to their looks EG.png Rarity approaches with a chest EG.png Rarity's friends excited EG.png Twilight's friends and their dresses EG.png Twilight's friends wait for her EG.png Twilight's friends are impressed EG.png Twilight's friends walk towards her EG.png Twilight's friends surround her EG.png Twilight and friends arrive at the party EG.png Twilight and friends dancing at Fall Formal EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Main 5 giving chase EG.png Main 6 following Snips and Snails EG.png Main 6 and Sunset standoff by the portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer demands the crown EG.png Twilight makes her stand EG.png Twilight "you are not getting this crown" EG.png Sunset reaching for the crown EG.png Fluttershy catches the crown EG.png Fluttershy scared eyes EG.png Fluttershy lassoed EG.png Twilight catches the crown EG.png Twilight throws the crown away EG.png Twilight and scared friends EG.png Twilight angry at Sunset EG.png Main cast standing tall EG.png Twilight and friends incoming magic EG.png Twilight Sparkle overjoyed grin EG.png Fluttershy transforms "kindness" EG.png Main 6 united by magic EG.png Main 6 magic of friendship EG.png Twilight "here and in Equestria" EG.png Main 5 pony forms on the ground EG.png Twilight and friends standing over Sunset EG.png Main 5 in Pinkie Pie hug EG.png Twilight and Sunset "they can teach you" EG.png Fluttershy dancing with students EG.png Twilight and friends photo-op EG.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Main cast photo "this is our big night" EG.png Twilight and friends group hug EG.png|Group hugs are always better, when Fluttershy joins in. Fluttershy, Pinkie, and RD saying goodbye EG.png Main 5 back to normal EG.png Pinkie and main cast "bummer!" EG.png Main 5 and princesses waiting for Twilight EG.png Main cast and Cadance look at Twilight EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Main 5 and Cadance "dancing?!" EG.png Main cast and Cadance looking back at Flash EG.png|Watching the new guard pass by. Main 4 and Cadance confused EG.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Watching Twilight's flight training S4E1.png Fluttershy and Rarity talking to Twilight S4E01.png Twilight Sparkle "doesn't feel right" S4E01.png Rainbow Dash encourages Twilight S4E01.png Rainbow Dash "the big finish!" S4E01.png Twilight flying S4E1.png Pinkie surprised S4E1.png Twilight flying over her friends S4E01.png Pinkie Pie "that WAS a big finish!" S4E01.png Twilight's face in the dirt S4E01.png Twilight in stained glass S4E1.png Rarity and Twilight "captured your regality" S4E01.png View of the ponies looking at stained glass portrait of Twilight S4E1.png Rest of mane six looking at Pinkie S4E1.png Fluttershy unwanting to miss train S4E1.png Main characters approaching Twilight S4E1.png Applejack talking to friends S4E1.png Fluttershy beside Pinkie Pie S4E1.png Main characters at the Train Station S4E1.png Applejack and Rarity doing the Pinkie promise S4E1.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash doing the Pinkie promise S4E1.png Main five in group hug S4E1.png Twilight's friends waving goodbye S4E01.png Fluttershy talking to Squirrel S4E1.png Squirrel in Fluttershy's mane S4E1.png Fluttershy and scared bear S4E1.png Fluttershy approaching door S4E1.png Fluttershy screaming S4E1.png Vines growing out of control S4E1.png Fluttershy blocking the entrance to the cottage S4E1.png Fluttershy "very, very worried!" S4E01.png Fluttershy freaking out S4E01.png Pinkie Pie stomping on vines S4E01.png Applejack "half of Equestria" S4E01.png Twilight rolls into the library S4E01.png Spike slams into window S4E01.png Rarity relieved by Twilight's arrival S4E01.png Pinkie Pie interrupts S4E01.png Rarity asks about Princess Celestia S4E01.png Rarity and company gasping S4E01.png RD and Fluttershy "just like old times" S4E01.png Twilight and friends "strange weather patterns" S4E1.png Twilight and friends stand in a circle S4E01.png Discord draped in a towel S4E01.png Discord in a towel S4E01.png Discord dries himself off S4E01.png Twilight accuses Discord S4E01.png Discord alongside Fluttershy S4E01.png Rainbow Dash accuses Discord "yeah, right!" S4E01.png Discord "only one cloven hoof" S4E01.png Main six with the Elements of Harmony S4E01.png Main six and Discord reach an impasse S4E01.png Fluttershy sticks up for Discord S4E01.png Fluttershy and "angel" Discord S4E01.png Fluttershy corrects Discord S4E01.png Discord with arm around Fluttershy S4E01.png Main six gather around Zecora S4E1.png Zecora "it only responds to Alicorn magic" S4E01.png Watching Twilight drink the potion S4E1.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies looking concerned S4E2.png Discord with camera S4E2.png Ponies worried S4E2.png Ponies confused at Twilight S4E2.png Ponies looking at Zecora S4E2.png Ponies frightened by the forest S4E2.png Main 6 walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Main six in the Everfree Forest S4E2.png Twilight's friends watching Twilight walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Main cast venturing through the Everfree Forest S4E2.png Twilight falls in front of her friends S4E02.png Twilight's friends using a black vine to pull the cragadile S4E02.png Cragadile being restrained S4E02.png Applejack 'A little too close if you ask me' S4E02.png Main 6 and Spike walking through the forest S4E02.png Applejack suggests Twilight should go back to Ponyville S4E02.png Applejack 'For starters...' S4E02.png Twilight 'He wasn't after just me' S4E02.png Applejack '...the rest of us aren't princesses' S4E02.png Twilight faces Applejack S4E02.png Applejack 'Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gone' S4E02.png Rarity 'Applejack does make a valid point' S4E02.png Fluttershy 'It is probably for the best' S4E02.png Twilight and Spike walks away S4E02.png Rainbow Dash "a lost cause" S4E02.png Twilight's friends by a ravine S4E02.png Twilight's friends looking into the ravine S4E02.png Pinkie Pie "take the stairs, silly!" S4E02.png Spike sees friends in the distance S4E02.png Applejack "let's save it already" S4E02.png Rarity "the tree remains in jeopardy" S4E02.png Applejack "that's what I thought" S4E02.png Twilight's friends losing hope S4E02.png Rainbow Dash "it was your idea" S4E02.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S4E02.png Twilight's friends help Spike S4E02.png Spike says Twilight's in trouble S4E02.png Mane six prepare S4E02.png Fluttershy teases the vine S4E02.png The Mane six are together S4E02.png Mane six happily back together and hugging S4E2.png Twilight approaching the tree S4E2.png Twilight's friends in shock S4E2.png Rainbow Dash objecting S4E2.png Rarity objecting S4E2.png Ponies smiling at Twilight's speech S4E2.png Twilight's friends "it will never, ever be broken" S4E02.png All but Twilight 'ready' S4E2.png Elements removed from necklaces S04E02.png Ponies concerned about Twilight S4E02.png Necklaces without Elements S04E02.png Main six smiling S4E2.png Twilight's friends feeling proud S4E02.png Twilight approaching bud S4E2.png Celestia explaining S4E2.png Ponies smiling at Twilight S4E2.png Discord congratulates Twilight and friends S4E02.png Fluttershy "our friendship remains" S4E02.png Fluttershy using Stare on Discord S4E02.png Fluttershy "help us clean up" S4E02.png Discord dressed as French maid S4E02.png Discord teaches "a valuable lesson" S4E02.png Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Ponies in awe S4E02.png Twilight's friends in awe S4E02.png Miscellaneous Concept Art Lauren Faust Posey.jpg|The original design by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Posey. Fluttershy surprised sketch.jpg Fluttershy Singing to Birds Sketch.jpg Fluttershy TheStare Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Earth Pony Sketch.jpg Toys Posey.jpg|Posey, the pony that Fluttershy is based on. Sky Skimmer.jpg Fluttershy Playful Ponies toy G4.jpg fluttershy toy mini bag.jpg|Fluttershy Blind Bag Fluttershy Equestria Girls doll.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls standard doll.png| Standard doll Design A Pony Set - Wave 1.jpg|"This puzzling pony plague afflicted a population of ponies back in the paleopony period!" Other FluttershyandAngel.png|Fluttershy sharing kindness (and an apple) with her bunny friend, Angel, from the opening credits. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Fluttershy promotional 1.jpg FluttershyHiRes.png|How can you not love her? Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 1.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 2.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 3.png CastleCreator Fluttershy5.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 6.png Fluttershy Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. CastleCreator Fluttershy.png Fluttershy bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. Fluttershy 252x252.png|Fluttershy's Profile Image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Fluttershy color-in image.jpg|Fluttershy Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat Fluttershy "Success" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Fluttershy motivational poster Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|A promotional scene edited from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies. Promotional - Fluttershy and Rarity react to Pinkie's crazy face S3E3.png|A promotional scene horizontally flipped from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies. Fluttershy wallpaper 1920x1600.jpg Promotional main ponies about to free Discord S3E10.jpg Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg|Promotional image featuring Fluttershy with Pinkie Pie's cutie mark. Keep Calm and Flutter On GetGlue sticker.png Funko and Hot Topic Fluttershy and Dr.Whooves release.jpg Fluttershy Vinyl figurine.jpg Fluttershy Vinyl Figurine - Translucent.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls design.png|Fluttershy's pony design and her Equestria Girls design. Category:Character gallery pages